Veneration
by Lady Sanna
Summary: ‘What was it that was so intriguing about him?’ Jackie Reed wondered. His dry humor, his boyish good looks...She admitted it, she was infatuated with one Fox Mulder. MSR and William fic.


"And so here, down toward the bottom of page two hundred thirty-one, is the paragraph that explains the new protocol that we have recently added to the FBI rules and regulations

A/N

As the 2nd movie for The X-Files draws ever so nearer, I couldn't help but write another fic out of excitement and expectation. I have read and heard that William will not be forgotten (Thank God) and that he will be, in the very least, mentioned. This was what inspired me to write a William centered story as well as the fact that there are few pronounced William fics out there.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I had writing it.

Please do not copy, distribute, or post any part and/or portion of this story without my consent. Plagiarizers are warned.

Veneration

Part I

Lady Sanna

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING

1:58 PM

"And so here, down toward the bottom of page two hundred thirty-one, is the paragraph that explains the new protocol that we have recently added to the FBI regulations." Agent Peterson cleared his throat and continued. "I believe that to be successful, we must…"

"Hey, Scully," Mulder whispered, "Scully…!"

She slowly leaned toward him being careful not to draw attention to herself in the stuffy, crowded room. "What?" she whispered back.

"Don't you think that when Agent Peterson furrows his brow like that, he looks like a klingon from Star Trek? Well, minus the hair, of course."

"A klingon, Mulder?

The corner of his mouth rose slightly. "Yeah, look, his eyebrows even do that pointy thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just watch."

Agent Peterson continued talking about the new addition and as he reached the end of the paragraph, he paused, scratched his head in apparent confusion, and furrowed his brow.

Quickly, Mulder looked over to see his partner's reaction. "See?"

She looked back at him with an incredulous look on her face and shook her head slightly. "I think you've just promoted yourself to super geek of the year, Mulder."

Not exactly expecting her retort, he leaned back in his chair and gave her a small smirk. "You know for some people that could be received as a compliment—."

"I'm sorry, agents, is there something that you would like to share with the rest of us?" Agent Peterson asked as he stopped and looked in their direction. The other agents, hoping that this would bring them the action they hoped for in this bored-to-death situation, followed Peterson's gaze. All eyes were now on the two agents sitting next to each other at the back of the room.

Mulder was the first to speak up before Scully could even open her mouth to save them both the embarrassment. "Um, yeah, actually, I need to leave soon."

Suddenly, all the agents' eyes turned to watch Peterson's reaction. Known for being a 'short-circuit,' Peterson was not the man to interrupt. Needless to say, he was also not the one to be found at the Bureau water cooler cracking jokes with the rest of them. Strict, straight-forward, and cocky, this agent could simply make someone commit suicide by forcing him to sit in a room with him and make conversation.

Planting his feet squarely on the ground and crossing his arms in an imposing manner, Peterson raised his head and asked, "It's Agent Mulder, correct? And that over there is your partner, Agent Scully?"

Annoyed that Peterson referred to his partner as 'that' as if she were some kind of unimportant body, Mulder only gave a short nod before confirming his inquisition. Peterson knew full well what their names were.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't leave, either of you. Need I remind you, your current place is to stay here and finish up this mandatory meeting with the rest of us? Your mission to save the world from little aliens can wait later, Agent Mulder."

Again, the crowd of agents turned in their seats to wait for a response from the accused. Mulder ignored them and kept his steady gaze on Peterson. He had already taken the insults and the coarse comments Agent Peterson had given him earlier in the week graciously, but his continued efforts to piss him off were almost exasperating. If he wanted a challenge, he would give him a challenge.

Sensing Mulder's need to 'blast the crap out of something,' Scully placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a slight tug. This was neither the time nor the place to handle such things. One wrong action could mean suspension for both of them. "Mulder," she quietly pleaded.

Hearing that very slight mention of his name from the lips of his partner brought him back to his rationale and he readjusted his focus. He knew that this was what Peterson lived on. He annoyed everyone and anyone who had ears. "Actually, it's not about the little aliens," Mulder replied through clenched teeth as he tried to remain calm.

"Oh, it isn't is it? What else could you possibly have to do besides chase those little, green men and those supposed black government conspiracies, of which I find ridiculous by the way. I mean, seriously, they put you in the basement office for a reason!"

Scully's grip on her partner's arm tightened as she could feel the tension rising in the room. She wanted to shoot Peterson as much as anyone, but this endless provocation to Mulder and his life's work, and hers, from this idiotic, balding man could quite possibly cause the actual event to occur. "Agent Peterson, you're getting out of line—," Scully warned.

"No, Scully, it's fine. I think Peterson here finally got his limelight. Besides, I think I'm a just little bit more mature than to pick fights with colleagues."

At this, Mulder eyed Peterson as a few agents in the room chuckled at the comment, but he didn't budge. He wasn't going to let anyone make a fool out of him. Nonchalantly, Mulder slid the cuff of his sleeve up to check his watch and stood.

"Excuse me, I have to go pick up my son."

2:23 PM

Mulder arrived at his son's school, as always, a few minutes before the school day officially ended. There were other numerous parents present waiting for their children as well, whether it was in the car or out on the field where the kids would assemble and be picked up. For Mulder, he was the 'out-on-the-field' kind of parent.

It was a little funny to him every time he was out there. Years ago, he never thought he would ever become a father to someone. He believed he was too flawed and too engrossed in his work to raise a child of his own properly. He was too worried that his son or daughter would grow-up too quickly, never have a normal childhood, and end up hating him or something to that extent. The sociology of children was always one of the biggest mysteries he never considered delving into… That is, until seven years ago when his son was born.

As Mulder was leaning against one of the larger trees quietly thinking to himself, a woman was watching him from a safe distance behind her dark sunglasses. She, like him, was also out on the field waiting for her son to get out of school. She was of average height, had shoulder-length, light brown hair, and was wearing a simple outfit of a pink shirt with a white skirt. Femininity was her one rule to live by and her family was everything before anything she sought. Her name was Jackie Reed and she admitted it, she was infatuated with one Fox Mulder.

At the beginning of the school year, she introduced herself to a few parents at the Back-to-School Night event and met a few others due to the fact that their kids were friends. She was very open and inviting, always striking up an engaging conversation with just about anyone and hoped to make a good impression like any other person would.

However, it was at a Little League baseball game that she and her husband met Mr. Mulder and his family. It just so happened that their sons were playing on opposite teams at one of the playoffs and they sat next to each other on the bleachers. She didn't exactly remember how, except for maybe it was just the magical atmosphere of playing baseball, but somehow, polite introductions were made and they all enjoyed the game together. Secretly, this was one of her fondest memories.

From what she could remember of her first impression of Dana when she met her at that baseball field was that she was a very lovely woman and a very devoted mother. She noticed her envious, auburn-red tresses and her petite frame, but what she never forgot was how happy and proud she looked when her son was up to bat and hit a homerun. The one thing that confused her, however, was how Fox would often times call her, "Scully." She always wondered if it was just a term of endearment with a hidden meaning or a long, long story behind it… Although, it is still confounding to say the least.

Now, on to Mr. Mulder. 'What was it that was so intriguing about him?' She wondered. His dry humor, his boyish good looks, the way he gets so wrapped up in the game, especially when he sees his son out on the field. Jackie could honestly say that she fell for the man right then and there on that one Sunday evening. She barely knew him, but he was just so different and much more interesting from the other men she knew, even from her own husband… As she came to know him better, talking to him from time to time as they waited for their sons after school, she found that she was starting to develop this inappropriate veneration for him. But as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't help herself. She was pulled back into that little world of high school crushes she thought she escaped years ago.

Even now, as she could see him clearly from where she was standing, his impressive physique dressed neatly in that dark, charcoal gray suit of his and leaning against an old oak tree, she could feel her heart flutter with excitement and hope. She always admired him from a distance, loving the fact that she didn't need an excuse to walk right up to him anytime she wanted and make small talk. They knew each other well enough to where conversation wasn't an awkward pleasure.

And today, she was going to enjoy that opportunity, that privilege, to its full extent.

The X-Files and its characters © 1013 Productions, Chris Carter, and FOX


End file.
